1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention are apparatus and methods for preventing ice blockage of a sump pump discharge line. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide an apparatus for securing to an external discharge line of a sump pump to prevent ice blockage at the discharge line.
2. Related Art
Buildings that employ a sump pump assembly commonly have a discharge line comprising a pipe or other conduit. The discharge line is connected at one end to the sump pump assembly, such as one internally housed in a building. An other end of the line, referred to herein as the “discharge end,” discharges to a location external to the building. In many buildings, the line is fed to an opening formed in an external or outside wall of the building, and the discharge end of the line terminates at the opening in the building. Thus, water from the sump pump is discharged via the line to a location external to the building.
In cold weather climates, the water being discharged from the line has a tendency to freeze in and around the line. As the water freezes, it builds up ice in and around the discharge end of the discharge line at the opening in the building. The ice buildup becomes larger and larger until the opening at the discharge end is at least partially covered with ice. This ice buildup then adversely affects the operating efficiency of the discharge line. In some cases, the buildup will be so great that the discharge line is not operable to expel the water to the external location. For example, the ice may actually cover the discharge end of the line. As such, the water from the sump pump has nowhere to drain, which results in water damage to the building's basement where the sump pump is located and to the sump pump itself when pumping against an ice blockage.